Dark Ages
by MyABC's
Summary: Harry was tricked into going itno the future and finds it is not what he expected. Evil Harry. HPGW HGRW abandoned
1. Prologue

A/N: Hope you like this story. I need to update my other stories before I make any others. Hee Hee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not smart enough to even have thought of something like HP.

Prologue

Harry walked down the hallway on the seventh floor of Hogwarts. He was hurrying to get to the Gryffindor common room and work on plans for finding the remaining horcruxes. Ron and Hermione should be waiting for him as long as he made it on time.

Harry ran by a painting of a wizard teaching trolls to dance when he remembered he forgot something.

He passed the painting again but thought about Ron and Hermione and that maybe he wouldn't need what he forgot until tomorrow.

He passed the painting a third time and a door appeared on the wall. Harry stood there and stared at the door.

_That was stupid of me._

Harry heard a shuffling noise behind him and whipped his wand out. Nothing was there except a flash of red light heading towards him.

"What the…" Harry yelled when he was shot off his feet and through the magical door that had appeared minutes before.

A flash of yellow light filled the hallway and an unconscious Harry Potter flew by whirls of color and sound when he landed on cold dirt.

Back in the castle a snickering man in a hood was watching the door disappear and knew his job was almost done. The man took out his wand and performed a very difficult charm. The result was an exact copy of Harry James Potter.

"You know what to do," said the man in a hoarse voice. The clone nodded dumbly and started walking down the hallway towards Gryffindor tower.

The other man took out a small time turner from under his pitch cloak and turned it forward ten times.

The stranger soon disappeared with a pop.

A/N: I know it dragged on but the prologue would have been only a few sentences so I had to add more boring and unwanted detail. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ta! Da! The first actual chapter of this story is here. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. etc. etc.

Chapter 1

"Uh… what happened?" Harry mumbled as he sat up. Everything was blurry around him but he could feel cold cement under him. Harry felt around the ground for his glasses. He felt something under his hand and traced the shape. It was his glasses. Harry picked them up and placed them on his nose. He probably should have kept them off. All around him was rubble and dirt. An eerie fog hovered over the ground.

'_Where am I?'_ Harry asked himself as he looked around.

Everything was dark except for a series of lights coming his way. Harry squinted and sighed from relief when he saw wizards with wands coming his way. Harry stood up and waved which was probably another mistake. Red lights rushed passed him and smashed him to the ground, unconscious.

"_Priori Incatantem_!" said a gruff voice.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. When his eyes were open he jumped back at all the wizards who had their wands at him. They all had scarred and dirty faces. Their hair was extremely long and their robes were scratched and ripped.

"Is there something wrong sirs?" Harry asked.

One wizard stepped up and glared down at Harry. He had sandy colored hair with a lot of gray and looked more ragged than the others. Harry realized who it was.

"Professor Lupin? Oh, am I glad to see you."

Lupin looked disgusted and turned toward the others.

"Professor, I need some help. I don't know where I am and I need to get back to Hogwarts."

The circle of wizards all gasped in horror and shoved their wands even closer to Harry's face. Lupin's face was stony.

"You have absolutely no right to say that name," snapped Lupin.

"What name? Hogwarts?"

The wands drew closer.

"You have a lot of nerve Potter!" shot Lupin.

"Potter? Professor, since when did you start calling me by my last name?" asked Harry confused.

"Don't get smart with me. You have a lot of explaining to do. Take him to the rendezvous," Lupin said to the others.

One more stunner came at Harry and once again he was unconscious. The wizards levitated Harry's body and walked back to a cave near some mountains. They dropped Harry on the ground and tied him up. After Harry was bound and gagged, they used the counter curse.

Harry looked around the dark cave which was soon lit up by torches. Harry squinted by the sudden burst of light and once again looked around. Many groups of ragged wizards and witches sat around fires that were cooking some sort of soup or stew. There were mats and blankets all over the place and there was one table in the right corner. It was dark there but Harry could see that another small group of wizards and witches stood around the table looking at large pieces of parchment.

Harry wiggled around in his bindings but that wasn't a good idea either. A wizard was soon upon him with a wand. The tall wizard called toward back towards the small group by the table. The wizards and witches soundlessly walked over to him and the wizard.

"He was moving around, probably trying to get loose," said the tall wizard.

One of the group was Lupin, the others were still in a shadow.

"Are you sure he was trying to escape?" asked one of them.

"It sure looked like it," said the wizard.

"Mm Mm Mmm Mm Mm Mm!" shouted Harry through his gag.

"What's with the gag?" asked another. It was a girl's voice.

"He might say spells," said Lupin.

"Lupin, you, of all people, has changed the most during this war!" said another girl's voice. Hers was older and sounded wearier.

'_War! We're at war already?'_

"The war has changed everyone honey," said a man's voice. "Maybe it will end if we get rid of him."

Harry's eyes opened wide. _'I haven't done anything!'_

"Now look at that, you're scaring him!" said the younger girl.

"Let's take that gag off. It doesn't look like the Harry we know," said the older girl.

Lupin looked grave but nodded. So did the other two.

The younger girl was on the right and was the first to step in the light. Harry's mind froze when he saw the girl's face. She had fiery red hair and milk white skin with freckles. Her hazel eyes were hard but still had a sparkle. She kneeled down and untied the gag.

"Ginny?"

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review to be able to read the soon coming chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from:

GoldxxSunlight: Good chappi

GinnyLover14: Hmm not too bad, though I hope you keep the story centered on the "good" Harry. I don't think I'll read the fic otherwise.

Pialina: Hate the cliffhanger! I hope you update soon, it's an interesting story, and I can't wait to see dark Harry of the future...

OOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time: The younger girl was on the right and was the first to step in the light. Harry's mind froze when he saw the girl's face. She had fiery red hair and milk white skin with freckles. Her hazel eyes were hard but still had a sparkle. She kneeled down and untied the gag.

"Ginny?"

Chapter 2

Ginny smiled.

"So you do know who we are. Maybe Remus was right about you," said Ginny.

Harry looked worried and started stammering. The other girl walked into the light and patted Ginny on the back.

"Oh don't tease Ginny."

The older girl had chocolate brown hair that matched her chocolate brown eyes. Her face was also milk white but had a long scar along the right side of her face.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"So that means the other person behind you is Ron?"

Ron stepped up and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Okay, you know who we are but we're not sure who exactly you are," Ron said.

"I'm Harry."

"You don't look like Harry," laughed Ginny. "You're too young."

"What do you mean I'm too young?" asked Harry.

"You are too young to be the Harry we know. Or the Harry we used to know," said Ron.

"I am really confused," said Harry.

"So are we. Well, let's eat," interrupted Hermione.

"Um, can I get untied first?"

"Oh, yeah. Ginny can you untie him?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ginny maneuvered her fingers through the ropes while the other three moved towards a fire with a pot dangling over it. Once Harry was free both he and Ginny went to the same fire. Ginny conjured up two extra bowls and filled them with a brown soup. Harry looked at the soup with a weird look but drank it anyway.

It was disgusting and had no flavor. Harry almost coughed it up but he kept it down. Soon the torture was over and he wrapped his arms around his knees. The others were still drinking their soup around the fire, all keeping their eyes glued on him. Ginny seemed to be the only one to relax around him.

Ron set down his bowl and looked sharply at Harry. Ron's features were different then Harry remembered. He looked older, taller (if possible), and worn. Everybody around looked worn and old.

"Okay, we all want to know who you are," he said. Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm Harry Potter?" he said.

"Well we know that," said Ron. "We want to know if you are the good Harry."

"What do you mean by 'good Harry'?"

"We mean that we just want to know what year you think you are in," said Ginny who just put down her bowl as well.

"Well, I came from the year 2007. I'm seventeen, if that's what you need to know."

"Ron, that proves that Harry isn't our Harry," said Hermione.

"I know dear," he said to her. "Harry, why are you here then?" he asked.

"I don't know. I remember that I was going to meet you guys in the common room. I passed the Room of Requirement and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground surrounded by you."

Hermione looked down. You could easily tell that she was trying to piece this together.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Harry.

"You just did," said Ginny.

"That wasn't my question. I wanted to know where I am. You all look so older than I remember," explained Harry.

"Well, you are in a headquarters of the New Order," said Remus.

"The new order?"

"Yes Harry, the New Order," said Ginny.

"What happened to the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Uh…Harry? I don't think we can talk about that," said Hermione.

"Hermione, what happened to the Order?" Harry asked again firmly.

Everyone was silent again until Ron spoke up.

A/N: I wonder what happened. Next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am really happy and appreciative for them.

Thanks to:

GinnyLover14: Um, you killed them :)

Good chapter, Good Harry vs. Evil!Harry

Scholcomp25: very interesting story, keep up the good work and update as soon as you can.

GoldxxSunlight: That was awesome

LV-chan: Great start! I'm in my Harry Potter fancraze now; I can't wait for the last book. Two more weeks! Anyways, please update soon! This is really good xD  
Peace!

UnforgivenDecay: I like this, the chapters are a little short, but I'm one to talk!   
Keep it up! I can't wait to read the next chapter!  
Ari

Lemonwedges4: Interesting!

Here's chapter 3.

Last Time:

"Hermione, what happened to the Order?" Harry asked again firmly.

Everyone was silent again until Ron spoke up.

Chapter 3

"Harry, the Order of the Phoenix is dead."

"Dead? What do you mean dead?"

"I think we should tell him the whole story," said Ginny.

"What is going on?" Harry asked again.

"You might want to get comfortable. This is a pretty long story," said Hermione.

Harry looked at them with a puzzled look but stayed silent.

"I'll start," Ginny said.

"Okay, it all started that night when you went to meet Ron and Hermione. This was five years ago."

"Are you saying that I went into the future?"

"Yes now be quiet. I'm trying to tell the story. Anyway, five years ago Hermione and Ron were waiting for you in the common room. You came in late and said that you were too tired to study."

"But I didn't come. I told you that I was attacked and somehow sent into the future."

"We know. I'm just telling you the story of what happened with us. Now, Hermione kept pestering you to study until you walked into the bathroom. Later you came up to the dormitory only to see Ron studying. You didn't say anything but just went to sleep. Ron, it's your turn."

Ron rolled his eyes and continued the story.

"The next morning was a Saturday. I woke up late and found that you weren't in your bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was very late in the morning. I figured you were in the great hall eating or doing something. I got dressed and went down to the great hall. I didn't see you there so I figured you were somewhere else. We had final exams coming up so you were probably studying with Hermione. I checked the library and found Hermione there. She was wrapped up in her books as usual."

Hermione smiled and punched Ron in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" cried Ron.

"Ron, back to the story," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah. I found Hermione in the library studying for finals but you weren't there. I checked everywhere for you but couldn't find you. You didn't show up that night so the next morning, I went to the headmistress. We looked all around for you but you still weren't there. The headmistress declared you missing and a search was sent out. Finals were cancelled but instead of hard work on a piece of parchment, we had hard work in the dark forest and all over the grounds and in Hogsmead. The school year ended and all three of us went to the Burrow. Since we were now of age and both of us passed the apparition test, Hermione and I went to Number 12 Grimwauld Place to look for you. The place was abandoned and we found out that creature died of old age. Hermione protested about cutting off his head and mounting it so we just buried him somewhere."

"I'll take over," said Hermione. "We went back to the Burrow but there was still no sign of you. At least not until the winter of 2008. Ginny went back to school for her seventh year and all seemed pretty good. There was no sign of Voldemort that summer, but when the middle of the school year came our peace and quiet was short lived. Voldemort launched a surprise attack on the school. Death eaters swarmed the building and killed many of the students. Professor Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall were killed. The biggest surprise of all was that you were there with Voldemort and killed both Professor McGonagall and Dennis Creevey."

"I did what!" shouted Harry.

"You killed them."

"But I couldn't have. I wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't but the other Harry would. Our Harry," said Ginny. "That is only half of the story."

"There's more?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Ginny. "I was one of the only survivors of the Hogwarts Massacre. Neville and Luna made it and so did Collin. A few others made it but are either enslaved or somewhere in here. We fled to the Burrow to get Hermione and Ron. We told them everything when an owl came in. It's feathers were burnt and one of its legs was broken. It held a letter to anyone against Voldemort. It was a cry for help. It said that the Ministry was under attack. You and Voldemort had taken down two of the most powerful strongholds of the magical world in Britain. We went to the Ministry as fast as we could but we were too late. Everyone was dead when we got there and the Ministry of Magic was a wreck. Dad didn't make it out."

Tears started trickling down Ginny's cheeks. Hermione pulled her into a hug and Ron took over again.

"We left the Burrow knowing that you-Harry would know we were there. We couldn't go to Grimwauld Place so we went to New Ireland. We stayed there for a year until Voldemort came there and took over. We were pushed into the mountains in Britain which is where we are now. We found these caves and made them our home. The New Order was formed and many refugees came to us. We got into a lot of sieges since we were at war and Hermione was shot by our Harry. He shot her near the eye and that is how she got her scar."

Hermione put her hand up to her face but Ron pulled it away.

"You look fine," Ron said and then pecked her on the lips.

"What is going on between you two?" asked Harry.

"Well, we got married."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "We've been married for about two years."

"They weren't the only ones," said Ginny.

"You didn't get married either?" asked a frightened Harry.

"No but Neville and Luna did. Unfortunately they were only married for one year before they were killed. They were captured by Voldemort and tortured to tell our whereabouts. They didn't tell so Voldemort became bored and got rid of them. We dedicated a memorial to them over there," explained Ginny who pointed to a carved rock near a large cave wall.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"So I was sent to the future while another me screwed up my past to cause this future? Now I am talking to the twenty-two year old versions of my friends?"

"Actually, I am only twenty-one," said Ginny.

"This is all so weird and wrong," said Harry.

"Well we can't do anything about it now," said Remus.

"Well maybe we can," said Hermione.

"How?" Harry asked.

"If we can send you back in time five years, you could probably change the future."

"That makes sense," said Ron.

"Yeah but how are we going to get him there?" asked Ginny. "A time-turner can't send him that far back. Voldemort also has all the really important books like that in the library."

"The library?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the library is a large stone building filled with every book. At least the important books are in there. Al the non-important books were burned in 2009."

"I'm sure we can find another way to send Harry back to his own time," said Remus.

"Until then, Harry will have to stay with us. Maybe he can help our time."

"How can I help?"

"You taught us almost everything we know Harry," said Ginny. "Remember the D.A.?"

"Well yeah but that wasn't all the defensive spells," said Harry.

"It still helped. Because of you- before you turned evil- we are still alive."

"Thanks guys."

"Well if Harry is going to help us, we better train him for battle," said Remus.

"You're right," said Ron.

"I'm willing to do anything to help," said Harry.

"Well, I am going to bed," declared Hermione.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Ron. "Ginny can you show Harry where he will sleep?"

"Sure. Come on Harry."

Harry got up and followed Ginny down a carved passageway in the cave. Ginny went over to another carved cave that had a lot of sleeping bags on the ground. Ginny walked over to an empty space and conjured up a green sleeping bag with the name _Harry_ on it.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem," said Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him and gave Harry a quick hug. "It's so good to have you back Harry."

After that she left the cave and went back out to the larger cave. Harry crawled into his sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Lord Potter, do you feel something?" asked a death eater.

"Yes. I am here."

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get chapter 4 up ASAP.


End file.
